Kau Tahu, Zero?
by Shizuka Daihyooga
Summary: Seberapa kuatnya aku berusaha memutuskan ikatan diantara kita, aku tidak bisa menghapus takdir bahwa pada dasarnya kita adalah satu dan kita terhubung karenanya. C&C, please?


**Kau Tahu, Zero?**

Author: Shizuka Daihyooga yang udah lama menghilang dari dunia FFn.

Disclaimer: Hino Matsuri. Seandainya Vampire Knight milikku, ga bakal kujadiin Kaname ama Yuuki. Ga bakalan ada incest!

Rating: K+

Genre: Family/General

Enjoy!!! 

Kau tahu, Zero?

Aku membencimu, sangat membencimu. Perasaan ini bercampur dengan perasaan sayangku padamu. Membentuk kombinasi yin dan yang dalam hatiku. Aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan semua perasaan kotor itu karena bagaimana pun juga kita adalah satu, bukan? Aku selalu berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa tidak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan seperti itu karena kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Namun, aku gagal. Aku gagal dalam meyakinkan diriku untuk tidak membencimu. Perasaan benci itu jauh lebih kuat dibanding rasa sayangku padamu. Dan aku pun tidak sanggup menahan gejolak kebencian dalam hatiku.

Kau tahu kenapa aku membencimu, Zero?

Kau mengambil perhatian orang-orang disekitar kita. Ayah, Ibu, Guru, dan semua orang kau buat kagum dengan kepintaran, kemampuan, dan bakatmu untuk menjadi seorang _hunter_. Aku tahu bukan keinginanmu menjadi seperti itu. Tapi, tidak bisakah kau menahan semua bakatmu, agar kita bisa berjalan beriringan? Agar kita selalu bisa bersama? Kau tahu kan bahwa tubuh lemah ini selalu menghalangiku untuk bisa mengejarmu?

Kau bisa melakukan banyak hal seperti yang dilakukan oleh anak-anak lain. Bahkan kau lebih ahli dari mereka meski permainan itu baru pertama kali kau mainkan. Sedang aku? Aku hanya bisa memandangmu, berusaha tersenyum saat kau memenangkan permainan. Ingin aku bermain bersamamu, bersama teman-teman, namun lagi-lagi tubuh lemah ini menghalangiku untuk melakukannya.

Dan yang membuatku tambah membencimu adalah karena kebaikan hatimu. Aku tahu, meski kau tidak pernah mengatakannya. Kau tahu bahwa di dasar hatiku aku membencimu. Tapi kau diam saja, bersikap seolah-olah tidak tahu apa-apa dan terus saja berbaik hati padaku. Terus melindungiku dan berada di sisiku. Selalu seperti itu. Kau selalu mengalah terhadapku.

Aku tidak habis pikir, untuk apa kau melakukan itu? Apa karena kita adalah **satu**? Atau karena kewajibanmu sebagai seorang kakak?

Apa kau tidak lelah melakukan ini semua, Zero?

Tidakkah kau ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk dirimu sendiri?

.

.

Kau tahu, Zero?

Nyatanya kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku dalam berakting. Akulah aktor hebat yang berhasil menipu semuanya. Kutipu Ayah, Ibu, dan juga kau, Zero. Kutipu kalian semua dengan senyum dan perkataanku.

"_Aku sayang Zero…"_

Kata-kata itu sesungguhnya hanya kamuflase dari maksudku sesungguhnya. Perasaan benciku pada kau dan keluarga kita telah membuat keberadaan kalian tak lagi berarti dalam duniaku karena duniaku sendiri sudah berhenti berputar. Hatiku sudah mati untuk merasakan kasih sayang sebuah keluarga.

Karenanya malam itu kubiarkan Nona Shizuka membantai keluarga kita. Membunuh ayah dan ibu. Mengoyak lehermu dengan taring tajamnya. Menjadikan rumah kita lautan darah.

Tak pernah kulupakan tatapanmu saat itu. Tatapan yang tak kenal menyerah meski tubuhmu didera rasa sakit yang teramat dalam. Matamu tetap saja berkobar dan memancarkan aura keberanian khas dirimu. Kau menyuruhku pergi. Pergi meninggalkanmu dan nona Shizuka. Agar hanya kau saja yang menjadi korban.

Apa kau berharap aku bisa selamat dari vampire wanita yang dijuluki ratu darah murni itu? Apa kau ingin aku pergi menjauh darimu? Ya, aku mungkin bisa selamat, tapi apa kau pikir aku bisa selamat dari kegelapan hati yang mulai menyelimutiku?

Kau tahu, Zero?

Kurasa kau patut disalahkan dalam kejadian malam itu. Karena kau lah yang membuat lubang kegelapan dalam hatiku. Lubang yang tak henti-hentinya menarikku agar terjerumus di dalamnya. Lubang kegelapan yang selama ini selalu menyiksaku perlahan.

Kau lah yang membuatku tega melakukan semua ini pada keluarga kita, Zero.

Karenanya, kuhadiahi kau tatapan sinis, tatapan seorang pengkhianat. Kuturuti permintaanmu untuk meninggalkan dirimu. Tapi, itu bukan berarti aku menuruti keinginanmu, Zero… Karena detik saat kuputuskan untuk mengkhianati keluarga kita, aku juga sudah memutuskan akan bersama vampire yang telah merubah hidupmu untuk selamanya, Nona Shizuka.

Apa kau kecewa dengan keputusanku, Zero?

.

.

Kau tahu, Zero?

Teori klan kita tentang vampire salah. Salah besar. Vampire yang bersamaku saat ini memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Dia tidak menggigitku, tidak menjadikanku vampire, seperti yang telah dilakukannya padamu. Dia malah memberiku darahnya, memberiku tubuh yang tak lagi merasakan sakit. Jadi, untuk apa selama ini keluarga kita memburu vampire? Hanya untuk kepuasan yang diatasnamakan perlindungan terhadap ras manusia kah?

Aku bahagia di sini, namun tak bisa kupungkiri ada sedikit sudut hatiku yang kosong. Kucoba untuk mengisinya dengan kebahagiaan yang kuperoleh di sini. Tak berhasil. Kucoba untuk melupakan perasaan kosong itu dengan menyibukkan diriku melayani Nona Shizuka. Tak berhasil juga.

Sudut hatiku menanyakan dirimu, Zero. Bagaimana keadaan dirimu setelah kejadian malam itu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Berapa banyak manusia yang telah kau hisap darahnya? Apakah kau bisa mengendalikan rasa hausmu akan darah?

Yah, ternyata sebenci-bencinya aku terhadap dirimu, aku tak bisa mengingkari kenyataan bahwa kita adalah satu dan kita terhubung karenanya.

.

.

Kau tahu, Zero?

Kini aku semakin membencimu. Kau dan sekolah Cross telah memisahkanku dengan orang yang kucintai, dengan nona Shizuka. Aku tak lagi bisa memandang mata indahnya. Tak lagi bisa melindungi tubuhnya yang rapuh dan haus kasih sayang itu. Tak lagi bisa melayani semua keinginannya.

Tidakkah kau puas selama ini merebut perhatian semua orang? Tidakkah kau puas menerima pujian atas kejeniusanmu? Tidakkah kau puas menorehkan luka dalam di hatiku, Zero?

Tidakkah kau puas…

.

.

Kau tahu, Zero?

Ternyata kau benar. Akulah yang salah dalam memilih jalan.

Kini kurasakan karma dari dosa besar yang telah kulakukan pada kalian. Kurasakan kuku tajamnya menyayat perutku. Membuat torehan besar di sana. Darah mengalir deras dan rasa sakit pun tak tertahankan.

Aku tak tahu harus pergi kemana. Aku telah mengkhianati hunter, dan tak ada lagi nona Shizuka. Tak ada lagi tempatku untuk pulang.

Akan tetapi, langkah kaki ini membawaku padamu. Pada rengkuhan hangat yang selalu menenangkanku setiap kali aku sakit waktu kecil. Jauh lebih tenang dibanding saat aku bersama nona Shizuka.

"_Ah, kenapa kita bisa berbeda, padahal kita adalah satu, bukan?"_

.

Kenapa aku bisa sebegini bodohnya? Kenapa aku bisa mengkhianati keluarga kita? Padahal ada tangan-tangan hangat yang akan menyambutku setiap kali aku pulang. Betapa bodohnya diriku…

Kulihat raut wajah cemas tergambar di wajahmu. Raut wajah sama yang selalu kau perlihatkan ketika aku sakit. Kau memaksaku untuk menyembuhkan lukaku. Aku tersenyum. Tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan lukaku. Semua sudah terlambat. Mungkin aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari ini.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, bolehkan aku memohon, Zero?

"Kumohon minumlah darahku agar aku bisa tetap hidup dalam dirimu…"

Bukankah kita adalah satu, Zero?

**OWARI**

Fict gaje apa lagi ini? pendeskripsian kurang, cerita ga jelas lagi. Saya lagi mencari gaya menulis saya yang hilang gara-gara kebanyakan ikut Ujian Masuk Universitas. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya!

Cerita ini mengambil timeline saat Zero dan Ichiru kecil sampai mereka remaja. Saya benar-benar suka hubungan mereka waktu mereka kecil. Sangat manis. Bukan berarti brotherly love loh! Ah, sayang mereka berselisih paham. Seandainya saja mata Ichiru ga terbutakan oleh kegelapan saya yakin mereka berdua akan jadi pasangan hunter paling hebat. Adegan waktu Ichiru meminta Zero minum darahnya membuat saya benar-benar menangis. Kenapa harus seperti itu???

Kok rambling ga jelas ya? Oke, Critics and comments ya? 


End file.
